5 Years Later
by Ferrero
Summary: Max and Fang were 'minding their own business' in the School, searching for intelligence, when they come across this room and get transported 5 years into the future, into someone's wedding. FAX.


**A/N ****This**** was something I thought up when I tried to imagine myself in the future!!! (Wouldn't that be cool?)**** By the way, Max is a **_**little**_** OOC…so…**

**5 Years Later**

Max P.O.V.

"Fang, are you _sure_ you're going the right way?" I asked tentatively. We (Fang and I) were snaking around the School (we had snaked around Itex already, finding nothing but the reason to Gazzy's constant ripping: a failed experiment) and our backs were pressed flat against the wall. Not that it's saying much with our wings.

"Yes," he snapped back in his typical one word sentences. Suddenly, Fang spotted a room he deemed suspicious. I rolled my eyes. To him, the paranoid guy who is even more paranoid than me, which is saying a lot, _every_ room in the School looks suspicious.

"You take the back door, I take the front," he said quickly. The longest sentence I've ever heard him say since…since…since forever. I briefly nodded and scooted silently to the back door which was along the same wall as the front. Call them back and front when they're on the same wall.

Fang put up three fingers. "One," Fang said and brought down a finger, and we side kicked the doors down. The room was empty. All white and empty.

"Um, Fang? Are you _absolutely sure_ that this room is that all suspicious? It's _empty_."

"Max, how many rooms in the School are _empty_, huh?" Fang said hotly. Suddenly, my world went black and I fell with a heavy 'thunk' on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third person P.O.V.

Fang opened his eyes from the sudden passing out and found himself at the right of a chapel with a high roof and stained glass windows. There were flowers littering the floor in a decorative way, and the chapel was draped in white. It was obvious someone was having a wedding here.

He glanced at the slightly raised platform and blinked in shock. Being impassive for most of his live, he had forgotten how to contort his face into a surprised expression.

The groom was dark hair, dressed in a black tuxedo and a white shirt underneath with a black. He was smiling widely, shooting occasional nervous glances at the chapel doors, as if something bad might happen the moment his bride entered. What shocked Fang most was not the hair, nor that the tux wasn't to his liking, nor the nervous glances at the doors.

But that the groom was him.

Or at least the groom was his future self. He was getting married. Fang couldn't believe it. His future self was nervous _and_ smiling, and he (as in the fourteen year old Fang) had been transported into the future. He wondered who the bride was.

Suddenly, the chapel doors swung open, and a lady all dressed in white stepped in, taking a small step at a time as the music played softly in the background. He tried to inch nearer, but it seemed like his feet were glued to the ground. He could swing his arms, shake his head, bend his body, but not move his feet.

_Perfect._

All through the bride's long and boring walk (but at one point the bride turned to the opposite end of the chapel and Max, who was opposite him, gasped) Fang found himself wishing _Please do _not_ be __Lissa__, do _not_ be __Lissa_

Finally, the bride reached his future self, who smiled at her (_Smiled?!_ Fang thought to himself), put his hand in hers, and turned to face the vicar at the front of the chapel.

Fang glanced at the other side of the chapel, noticing Max for the first time, who seemed to be hyperventilating. She was staring at the bride and his future self in utter shock, eyes as wide as saucers like her life depended on whether her eyeballs would fall out or not.

She didn't seem to have noticed him. Then something at the front of the aisle caught his attention. The flock. The flock were here, but there were only four of them. Well, Total was there, but he didn't bother about the mutt. Max was missing. She didn't attend his wedding. Something inside him fell.

He didn't hear the whole speech of the vicar and silently gave himself a sound scolding for missing the name of the bride. The vicar was bound to say the names, to wed them in holy matrimony or something like that.

His future self exchanged rings with his wife-to-be. Fang looked grimly at the vicar and his future self, and his future self said something that made his eyes light up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max P.O.V.

Groggily, I forced my eyes open and looked up, the unfamiliar sight making me jump. I took a while to process that bit of information. I was at a _wedding._ Whose wedding, I don't care. I just want to get out of this place _fast_! But…uh oh. I couldn't move my feet. I could move everything else except for my feet.

_Genius_. Whose _wonderful_ idea was it to stick my feet to the ground, huh?

The sight was not really my type. Cause, hello, there were flowers _everywhere_. I'll bet if Iggy could see, Iggy could puke. And there was this guy with black hair in a black tux on a small platform at the front of the chapel. Yes, I was in a chapel. The left of it, to be exact.

The groom's back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face. I wonder who's the lucky one getting married. Well, marriage is for normal people, not for bird kids, I've been told.

Suddenly, so suddenly that I would have been knocked off my feet if they hadn't been stuck to the ground so firmly, the chapel doors opened slowly, revealing broad daylight to which I blinked to overcome, and really soft music played through speakers that I couldn't even see.

Then a woman in white walked in slowly. I supposed she was the bride, what with the whole 'white veil over my face'. Is this whole thing a mystery I'm supposed to solve? Like who are getting married? Or maybe, where is Fang? Come to think of it, the latter seems like a more likely question than the former, which is _so_ stupid.

The woman walked along the red carpet, then in the middle of the walk, turned in my direction and winked at someone in the crowd. Then I started overreacting. A very smart move, I should say. Now let me ask you this question, if you've 'vowed' never to get married, and after dating a guy you suspected was against you, and you 'vowed' never to wear dresses, and you see your future self in a freaking wedding dress getting _married_ in a chapel, what would you do?

Then she (future me) turned back to the front and smiled at the groom. No _way_ was that guy going to be Sam, I will not marry anybody except for—uh, you don't need to know.

Future me finished walking the length of the red carpet and stopped beside her husband-to-be. Her husband to be put his hand in hers and she smiled. Come to think of it, if this was actually the future, he'd be _my_ husband-to-be too.

I was still in shock, and got even _more_ shocked when I saw who was witnessing my wedding. The flock. They were here. Instinctively, I counted the heads. Four only. Misusing Total, that is. Where's Fang? Didn't he want to attend my wedding? Make me happy?

My heart dropped like a rock. He was my best friend, my second-in-command, my right-hand man, my _everything_ How could he just leave me like that? Or is this some trap by the School to make us split up? Hate each other? Force the flock apart _again_? Make us weaker so they can take us down more easily?

That was when I overheard the future flock's conversation.

"This place is the pits," Gazzy exclaimed.

"Well, that would be because you're just in insensitive thirteen year old boy without raging hormones," Nudge snorted.

"C'mon, you guys. Shut it. They're going to be exchanging rings," Angel said quickly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, kid." Iggy had a bored look plastered on his face.

"I'm not a kid! I'm eleven!" Angel retorted.

I tuned out. Angel, my baby, eleven? That means I'm only nineteen when I walk the aisle!

I returned my gaze to the future me, who was still holding hands with her husband-to-be, when I realized that I had missed the vicar's whole speech, probably about being wed in this holy sanctuary of the Lord or something along those lines.

They were exchanging rings. Oh great. Now they'll have to kiss, right?

I looked away, almost disgusted at the thought. I will not let _anyone_ kiss me unless he's—um, you don't need to know this either.

Then the groom said something, "I love you Max." He sounded strangely familiar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third person P.O.V.

"I love you Max." Fang drew in a sharp breath. So his bride was Max. That would explain why she wasn't seated among the flock. _Thank goodness it wasn't __Lissa_.

"I love you too, Fang." Who knew Max could get so mushy?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max P.O.V.

Okay, so the voice was _really_ familiar. I think I've heard it for the last…I dunno. Not that I hear it really often, because the _only_ voice I know is the one in my head; Jeb. Stupid reasoning, I reasoned to myself. Uh, am I going crazy?

"I love you too, Fang." Argh, too _romantic _for me but—wait, what did future me just say? Fang? Instinctively, as if feeling he were there, I faced the opposite end of the chapel. Then, let me get this straight, Fang _smiled_. Fang actually _smiled_.

"Wow, didn't know I had such a great effect on him," I mused, then my world turned black, again.

--------------------------------------------

"Max, I—," Fang started, but stopped as I raised a hand to rub imaginary sleepy dust from my eyes. I took one look at him and my face turned a dark shade of red.

What the hell is wrong with me today? "Max…"

"Yeah?" I said, trying to sit up, but failing horribly. How did Fang get up so fast anyway? "I…"

"Max?" I glanced up at him. "I just wanted you to know that I would like that future. I would like it very much," he whispered quietly.

"You know what, Fang? So do I, so do I." Those words escaped from my lips ever before my brain started digesting what he had just said. When I realized I had told Fang _that_, I blushed deeply.

"Y—you do?" Fang asked, disbelief written all over his face.

I looked at him, and slowly caressed his cheek with my thumb. "I do, really." And I kissed him.

That kiss developed into a more…passionate one. Breathing raggedly, I pulled back. "Well, I'm sure we weren't here for this." I gestured at our intimate position.

Fang grinned wickedly at me, then pulled me out of the room. "Now that we're together, how about we go find some intelligence **(A/N: that's the word for useful information, I'll give you a dollar if you use it today****, but then again, maybe not** other than the reasons to Gazzy's constant ripping?"

"Sure, why not?" I pecked his cheek and we were off, once more searching for 'some intelligence'.

The School has its benifits, alright.

* * *

**A/N Lousy, ending, I know.**** And if any of you are Danny Phantom fans, I will be publishing my first Danny Phantom fan fiction, _10 Years from Now, _soon. DannySam pairing.**


End file.
